


Contagious

by thesaltydragon, UnfortunatelySux



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-24 23:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13821351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaltydragon/pseuds/thesaltydragon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunatelySux/pseuds/UnfortunatelySux
Summary: The boys help each other through a cold.





	Contagious

Michael felt like shit. And not just emotionally, for once. His throat had been hurting for the past couple days, so he probably should have expected this, but that didn't make him feel any better about it. He was sick. He _hated_ getting sick. It fucked up his voice and made him sniffly and gross and his cough always hung around for weeks afterwards. Not to mention this meant less cute gay time with his boyfriend. So, here he was, laying in bed shirtless for the third day in a row of trying to forcefully eject his lungs via cough.

Jeremy had no paternal instinct. He had no idea how to make Michael feel better, so he bothered him constantly about what he wanted. He had a pretty weak immune system himself, but if helping Michael get well involved being near him 24/7, then so be it. He heated up the sixth bowl of soup in three days and carried it in to Michael on the bed. 

Michael groaned pitifully as Jeremy returned with soup, having to pause halfway through the noise to cough harshly. Once he calmed from his coughing fit, he sniffled, wiping at his nose and looking at at Jeremy. “This is the fucking worst,” he croaked, wiping the sweat off of his forehead with the back of his hand. “Feel like shit.”

Jeremy flicked the switch to turn the fan on, putting the bowl on the table next to the bed. “I know, Mikey,” he said. “I’m sorry you feel like this. You know I’d suffer it twice over if it meant you wouldn’t have to.”

Michael sighed, running a hand through his hair. “If we hadn't known each other since we were, like, eggs, I would say something about not wanting you seeing me look like shit.”

“Too bad we met as eggs, Micah,” Jeremy said, reaching over to rub his boyfriend’s back. “The low times are when we need to see each other, so we know we have someone there no matter what.”

Michael groaned again, rolling to press his face into the pillow. “That's so sweet and gay, but I feel like barf right now, so it's kind of ruining the effect.”

“You’ll remember it when you’re better,” Jeremy said. He ran his fingers through Michael’s sweaty hair. “Have some soup.”

Michael scrunched up his nose, rolling over yet again to lay on his back. “Don't wanna. Hurts like hell to shallow. Who thought tonsils were a good idea? Fuck tonsils.”

Jeremy scoffed. “You wanted this soup! You asked for it! What am I supposed to do with it now?”

Michael pouted, bringing Jeremy's hand to his hair once more. “Dunno. Let it die. Keep doing that, though. Feels nice.”

Jeremy kept running his fingers through Michael’s hair. “I can’t just let it die. I already let your medicine cup from this morning die.”

Michael shrugged, grabbing for Jeremy's free hand and bringing it to his lips so that he could press grateful kisses to his knuckles. “Death to all.”

“Your lips feel gross, babe,” Jeremy said. “I guess I can eat your soup.”

Michael pouted, slapping Jeremy's arm lightly. “No need to be rude, Damn.” He huffed, shifting to sit up in the bed slightly. “What did I do to deserve this hell?”

“Only the innocent suffer, Mikey,” Jeremy sighed. “I still love you.”

“That's good, because I'll always love you.” He paused to cough loudly, turning away from Jeremy as he did. “Damn,” he muttered, laying back down again. “You're probably suffering, too, huh? Having to revert back to your morning agenda since I'm out of commission.”

“Michael, I’ll never suffer because of you. Promise. This is fine.” Jeremy resumed his gentle fingers in Michael’s hair. “I might just eat this soup though.”

“Jerm, I’m trying to tease you about jacking off, stop making everything cute.”

“I’m trying to make you feel better!” Jeremy had reddened at the mention of his usual routine. Now he was even darker red. 

“Seeing you all pretty and flustered makes me feel better.” Michael couldn't stop his smirk.

“Oh, shush.” Jeremy gave Michael’s hair a playful tug. 

Michael huffed, shooting Jeremy a pointed look. “Watch it, Heere. We wouldn't want you getting sick under mysterious circumstances, now would we?”

“I could still get sick, Mikey, at least that would be a fun way.” Jeremy tugged the strands again to emphasize. 

Michael quirked an eyebrow. “Jere, I’m, like, disgusting right now. How can you possibly be attracted to me?”

“I’m always attracted to you!” Jeremy defended. “And I was mostly joking.”

Michael shot him a blank look. “No you weren't.”

“I- Yes I was!”

“Jeremy. You are a terrible liar.”

“I know! Which is why I’m not lying!”

Michael scoffed lightly. “On a scale of one to ten, how horny are you right now?”

“Only like a six!”

Michael laughed, managing to get through it without breaking into another coughing fit. “And how much do you want to kiss me right now?”

Jeremy took Michael’s state in. “Nine and a half?”

Michael rolled his eyes, grinning widely. “You know you’ll definitely get sick, right?”

“Then I can beg you for soup and not eat it.”

Michael scoffed. “Are you gonna kiss me or not, Jer. I could be doing other things right now. Like sleeping.”

“Not sure if you need to get kissed right now,” Jeremy said, turning his nose up. “Not with that attitude.”

Michael stuck his bottom lip out in a pout. “Don't tease sickly people, Jeremy. It's rude.”

“Then don’t ask me how horny I am.”

Michael grumbled, tugging on Jeremy's arm. “Jeremy,” he whined. Apparently being sick made him super needy, as well.

“What’s that? What do you want?” Jeremy teased. “Hope it’s not soup.”

Michael pursed his lips, eyes narrowing. So he was going to play like that, was he? Fine. Michael let the expression drop, instead replacing it with a soft pout and the most innocent eyes he could manage. “Please, _Daddy?_ ”

Jeremy’s eye twitched. He didn’t care if he got sick. He probably would anyway. A swift movement put his lips on Michael’s dry, cracked ones, a groan escaping his own in response to being tempted so easily. 

Michael's eyes instantly felt closed, a pleased hum vibrating against Jeremy's mouth. Their lips slid against each other roughly, Jeremy's tongue searching for entrance. Michael pulled away just long enough to huff out a smug, “someone's eager,” before melting back into the kiss, granting Jeremy the permission he had been seeking.

It was like Jeremy could feel himself catching Michael’s cold, but he didn’t care. He didn’t kiss him as passionately as he usually did, but he did nibble a little on Michael’s lower lip. He was eager, like Michael had said, even if his boyfriend was sick. 

Michael reflexively gasped out a soft whine, fingers threading through Jeremy's hair. Damn, he loved this boy.

Jeremy suddenly pried himself off of Michael. “I don’t think your attitude grants you any more than that,” he teased, holding Michael’s hand in his hair so he wouldn’t move it. 

Michael blinked in surprise, pouting once again. “Have I been bad?” He was teasing, of course. For the most part.

“Yeah, actually,” Jeremy replied. “You let your soup get cold.”

Michael snorted at the mention of the soup, meeting Jeremy's eyes with a challenging gaze. “Maybe you should punish me then. _Daddy_.”

There was a fire in Jeremy’s eyes. He used all his self control not to kiss Michael again. “You’ll get what you deserve when you’re feeling better, Mikey,” he said. Sure, they joked, but Jeremy wasn’t about to put Michael through any strenuous physical activity while he was sick. 

Michael scrunched his nose up at Jeremy. “Tease,” he muttered, pulling Jeremy down for a quick peck on the lips. “Well, since you're already fucked, wanna cuddle?”

“Do you feel well enough for that? You didn’t this morning,” Jeremy reminded. “Do you need some more medicine? Maybe you have a fever! Are you cold?”

Michael chuckled, pulling Jeremy down into the bed next to him. “I'm fine, Jere. Just tired.”

“You were coughing a minute ago.” Jeremy settled down where Michael had pulled him anyway. 

Michael wrapped an arm around his waist, nuzzling into his neck. “It happens.”

Jeremy snuggled backwards closer to Michael. “You’re really not gonna eat that soup?” he asked, voice disappointed. 

Michael laughed, once again having to pull away from Jeremy to cough in the other direction. “When I wake up we can heat it up and you can feed it to me.”

“It’ll taste old, you know,” Jeremy informed. “And come that time, you’ll probably say you don’t want it again.” 

“It's called a compromise, Jere. I'm trying my best. Besides, I’ll eat it. You made it for me, so.”

“Promise you’ll eat it in the next twelve hours.”

Michael smiled, leaning over Jeremy to press a kiss to his cheek. “I promise.”

“Thank you.” Jeremy ran his fingers through Michael’s hair once more. “Sweet dreams, Mikey.”

Michael hummed, sniffling again. “Love you,” he mumbled, eyes falling closed.

————

Jeremy had gotten the peak of his cold the day Michael had gotten over his. He lay coughing in his bed, surrounded by tissues and blankets. His nose was both wet and dry, and his lips felt like they would shatter if he bit them too hard. He felt swimmy and dizzy, just all around numb. 

Michael shuffled into the room, warm mug in hand. “Tea for the baby,” he called, sinking down to sit at the edge of Jeremy's bed.

“‘M not a baby,” Jeremy mumbled, voice muffled by his sinus issues. 

Michael smiled, leaning down to press a kiss to his forehead. “You're my baby. Now sit up and drink this, it’ll help your throat.”

Jeremy would protest, but he didn’t have the energy. “Fine,” he uttered, sitting up and taking the mug. 

Michael watched him idly. “How are you feeling?”

“Sick.” Jeremy took a sip of the tea and swallowed with difficulty. It hurt. 

Michael chuckled. “Yeah.” Jeremy played himself.

“This is what I wanted, you coward,” Jeremy said, weakly hitting Michael’s arm. “Now I’m in charge.” He coughed violently. 

“In charge?” Michael snorted, giving him a look. “And what, exactly, would you have me do?”

“Hand me the remote,” Jeremy stated simply.

Michael did as instructed, grabbing the remote off of the bedside table. “Great. Glad I'm being put to good use.”

“Oh, c’mon, Mike, you know you wanna watch TV too.”

Michael snorted. “Let’s watch America's Next Top Model.”

“What?” Jeremy coughed. “Why? I’m in charge.”

Michael scoffed. “You say that like you _didn't_ go on a thirty minute rant about how much Allison deserved to win.”

“Well, she did, so jot that down.”

Michael laughed. “I know! She was so close, too! Second place _twice_? What a load of shit.” he slipped onto the bed fully, sitting up against the headboard beside Jeremy.

“It’s not fair!” Jeremy yelled, hurting his head in the process. “Ow..”

Michael chuckled, quirking an eyebrow at Jeremy. “You okay?”

“Gave myself a headache. I hate this.” Jeremy pouted. 

Michael cooed at him, “Well, put the tea down and cuddle with me! I’ll use my Mell Magic to make the headache go away.”

“Your Mell Magic?” Jeremy questioned. He scooted over towards Michael for cuddles, coughing roughly. 

Michael gave him a smug grin, pulling him into his lap. “Mhmm,” He hums, pressing a chaste kiss to the back of Jeremy’s neck. “Same magic that makes you beg for me. Just a different use for it.”

Jeremy shuddered. “Didn’t know it had other uses.” He tried to reach the tissue box on the bedside table. 

Michael leaned over, grabbing it for him. “It has many uses, hot stuff. Many, many uses.”

Jeremy snatched a tissue from the box, pressing it to his nose. “Show me some of them once I’m not dying.”

Michael kissed his neck again. “Definitely.” He shifted slightly, resituating Jeremy more comfortably in his lap. “Sick cuddles are simultaneously the worst and best kind.”

“I see that now,” Jeremy said. He blew his nose and took another tissue so he’d have it when he needed it next. He snuggled up to Michael comfortably. “Turn the TV on.”

Michael did as he was told, idly flicking through the channels. “For real, though, what are you in the mood for?”

After a fit of coughs, Jeremy answered. “Turn SpongeBob on.”

Michael snorted, setting it on the familiar channel of Nickelodeon. “Hell yeah,” He cheered, dropping the remote onto the bed idly. “Good shit.”

Jeremy smiled despite his whole body being in immense pain. “They’re playing the classic episodes today.”

“Thank God,” Michael mumbled, reaching into his pocket. “Do you want some Tylenol? I grabbed it for you.”

Jeremy thought for a moment. “I probably need it,” he said, sniffling painfully. 

Michael twisted the cap off of the bottle, shaking out a few pills and handing them to Jeremy. He pulled out a tissue as Jeremy downed them with some of his tea, waiting for him to settle back into his place against him before attacking. He grabbed Jeremy's nose with the tissue, wiping his nose in a surprise attack. He pulled away before Jeremy could freak out on him.

Jeremy swallowed the last of his tea. “Ow! Michael, my nose hurts! Why would you do that?!” He was utterly betrayed. 

Michael gave him an innocent smile. “Your nose was runny, I was helping!” He pecked Jeremy's cheekbone. “Helpful Michael.”

“I coulda done that,” Jeremy mumbled, pouting. “You’re a rude kind of helpful.”

Michael made a noise of contemplation. “ _Still_ a kind of helpful.”

“I _guess_ so.”

“Exactly.” Michael's lips twitch momentarily before curving down into a frown. “You have to get better faster.”

“I’m doing my best! Not once have I refused to eat what you make me!” Jeremy felt betrayed _and_ defensive now. 

“I know but,” Michael paused to pout. “I really _really_ wanna kiss you.”

“If we keep doing this, one of us is gonna be sick forever.”

Michael whined. “I can't help it! You're just so good!”

“I know, right?” Jeremy batted his eyelashes.

Michael pursed his lips. “Maybe I'm immune since I already had it.”

“I don’t think it works like that,” Jeremy said. “You might get it twice as bad.”

“ _Or_ I’m extra immune and never get sick again.”

“Sounds fake, but maybe that Mell Magic can fix you up like that.”

Michael huffed, leaning down to lightly bite at Jeremy's neck. “The Mell Magic misses its Jeremy fuel.”

“It can have it when Jeremy’s feeling less dead.” 

“It's gonna take a lot of refueling, with that long of a wait,” he warned, pressing a soft kiss over the bite.

Jeremy shuddered at the temperature of Michael’s soft lips on his neck. “It’ll be worth it, though.”

“I sure hope so.” He pulled away, instead resting his chin on the smaller boy’s shoulder. “What episode is it?”

“Ripped Pants,” Jeremy replied. He sniffled, using another tissue. 

Michael whooped. “Good shit. Ripped Pants is an anthem.”

“You know it!” Jeremy laughed, turning his attention to the TV. 

They were silent for a bit as they stared at the screen. Michael fidgeted slightly. He huffed. “Fuck it.” He threaded his fingers into Jeremy's hair, turning his head to face him so that he could smash their lips together. God help him, he just couldn't do it. The sickness is willing but the Michael is weak.

Jeremy gasped against Michael’s lips, kissing back with the small amount of energy he had left. His throat hurt like hell, but he let Michael do what he wanted. It was only fair he allow it to happen, since Michael had let him kiss him when he was sick. 

Michael bit down on Jeremy's lip, but otherwise kept the kiss innocent, pulling away with a sigh. “Sorry.”

Jeremy exhaled loudly. “No, don’t be. I wanted that too.”

Michael chuckled, kissing him again. “Damn. We really are hopeless, aren't we?”

“Hopelessly in love?” Jeremy offered as a better alternative. 

Michael shrugged. “Hopelessly in a lot of things. Love being one of the main ones, yes.”


End file.
